FIFA 19
FIFA 19 integrates the UEFA Champions League, as well as the UEFA Europa League and UEFA Super Cup on the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and PC. Features In PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC gameplay, new features allow players to control the pitch in every moment, from tactical approach to each technical touch, including the new Active Touch System that changes the way players receive and strike the ball, 50/50 Battles where reactions and player attributes determine the outcome for winning loose balls across the pitch, and the new Dynamic Tactics system that gives players greater ability to set up their squads and customize their tactical approach. EA Access and Origin Access Basic members are given up to 10 hours of play time as part of the Play First Trial, and Origin Access Premier members can jump right into the full game first to get full access on PC starting September 20. FIFA 19 includes 55 national teams as well as teams from 35 licensed leagues. After the release of the game, the game cover was changed to Paulo Dybala, Kevin de Bruyne and Neymar. Meaning that the cover will not have Cristiano Ronaldo on it. The cause was probably due to the controversy that Cristiano Ronaldo was in after the release of the game. Modes *UEFA Champions League tournament: players can carry any of the 32 teams from the group stage through to the final or play a custom version of the tournament with any European club of their choice. *The Journey: Champions: the finale of the narrative-driven story mode. Players can chase the LaLiga Santander title and UEFA Champions League trophy as iconic young footballer Alex Hunter, attempt to lead the United States Women's national team to World Cup glory as Kim Hunter, and define the role of Danny Williams in the Premier League and UEFA Champions League. This mode is avaialble on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC. *House Rules: several alternative game styles. “Headers and Volleys” limits scoring oppurtunities to only allow headers and volleys. The “No Rules” mode eliminates fouls entirely as well as offsides, allowing players to compete in unregulated matches. “Survival” forces players to lose a teammate every time they score a goal (excluding goalkeepers); once a team scores five goals, the match is over. “First To” simply sets a goal limit that players must compete to reach first. *FIFA 19 Ultimate Team: a custom dream-team squad builder, featuring live content updates from the worldwide leagues and competitions, such as Team of the Week and Ones To Watch, as well as exclusive UEFA Champions League and UEFA Europa League upgrades. Edition perks ;Champions Edition Players who pre-order the Champions Edition for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC, or Nintendo Switch will get three days early access, up to 20 Jumbo Premium Gold FUT Packs, Cristiano Ronaldo and Neymar Jr. FUT Loan Items for seven matches, and exclusive FUT kits. ;Ultimate Edition Pre-order the Ultimate Edition for the digital versions of PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC and get up to 40 Jumbo Premium Gold FUT Packs and additional FUT bonuses. Features Leagues Rest of the World National teams Women= * Australia * Brazil * Canada * England * France * Germany * Italy * Mexico * Netherlands * New Zealand * Norway * Spain * Sweden * United States |-|AFC= * Australia * India |-|CAF= * Cameroon * Côte d'Ivoire * Egypt * South Africa |-|CONCACAF= * Canada * Mexico * United States |-|CONMEBOL= * Argentina * Bolivia * Brazil * Chile * Colombia * Ecuador * Paraguay * Peru * Uruguay * Venezuela |-|OFC= * New Zealand |-|UEFA= * Austria * Belgium * Bulgaria * Czech Republic * Denmark * England * Finland * France * Germany * Greece * Hungary * Iceland * Ireland * Italy * Netherlands * Northern Ireland * Norway * Poland * Portugal * Romania * Russia * Scotland * Slovenia * Spain * Sweden * Switzerland * Turkey * Wales Soundtrack Images Screenshot - FIFA 19.jpg Screenshot 2 - FIFA 19.jpg Screenshot 3 - FIFA 19.jpg Screenshot 4 - FIFA 19.jpg Screenshot 5 - FIFA 19.jpg Key art 2 - FIFA 19.jpg Videos FIFA_19_The_Journey_Champions_Official_Story_Trailer_ft._Hunter,_Neymar,_De_Bruyne FIFA 19 Official Reveal Trailer with UEFA Champions League Category:FIFA games Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Nintendo Switch games